Spongebob Loses the Job RETURNS!
by granger1191
Summary: This is a sequil to Spongebob Loses The Job. It takes off from Spongebob Loses The Job, and if you haven't read the first one, this one would make NO SENCE! So I suggest you read the first one! Thanks!
1. Revenge! Muahaha!

Spongebob looked at the notice. "_What?_" he said, transfixed on the note. "He _can't!_ He just _can't_ be dead! _Not_ my Gary!" he took his eyes of the note and sat down at his seat. "I – I should go to bed –" he told himself, and got up.

He walked to his room, and lied down on his bed. He pulled his purple blanket up to his neck. "Goodnight, Gary," he said, but then he remembered. "I mean…" a tear ran down his cheek. "Goodbye, Gary," and he fell fast asleep. The next morning, he woke up and he felt much happier.

"I'm on my way to work!" he yelled happily. "Hey Squidward! Time for work!" he yelled once he got outside.

"It's Sunday!" Squidward yelled. "Leave me alone!"

"Well, I'm going to clean the tables…maybe earn some extra money…" said Spongebob, but Squidward didn't answer. Spongebob could hear Squidward's snores.

Spongebob ran to work, yelling, "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready, ready, ready, ready read - " he came to a stop as he smashed into the Krusty Krab glass doors. "Ugh…" he said, as he saw Mr. Krabs look at him strangely, and walk to the door and open it up. Spongebob fell to the floor as he was a pancake. "Gary's…." he stared. "Dead…" he finished, and he finally lifted his face up. "But I don't care 'Cuz I'm SPONGEARINO! (Sponge – a – reen – o)" Mr. Krabs looked at him funny again. "Okay…that's healthy, me boy…acting like a superhero with an ACUAL cape flying behind your back to get something out of your mind is _totally healthy…_"

"I have a cape? Cool…" he took it off and threw it in the trash. "NOT COOL! GARY LOVED CAPES!" and he smiled again. He started cleaning the tables. Mr. Krabs looked at him, and backed away very slowly. "I'll just be in the kitchen…doing uh…work…"

"Arighty Mr. Krabs! Just LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!" Spongebob had an evil tone…

Spongebob was done cleaning the tables and he went back home. He took his unicycle and he walked up to his door. "Ho hum…nothing to do when GARY isn't here…I'm so MAD that he died. WHY? **_WHY?_**" he looked around. He saw the freezer. Ice…Spongebob had an evil plan to get back. A very evil plan. "Muahahaha!" he yelled. He was…and when I say that I mean he _was_ going to get back at his X – boss. If he froze his best friend, his ONLY family _living with him at the moment,_ he was going to freeze _him._" Spongebob took out the ice and held it up. Devil horns grew out of his head.

"Hey cool! Devil horns!" he took them out and threw them away. "GARY LOVED DEVIL HORNS!" he yelled, and dropped the ice. He started to cry. He looked up again, and saw the ice, _again._ He picked it up, and held it up once more. "I WILL FREEZE HIM!" he yelled. This was going to be a fun day, planning his evil attack.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_** See? I told ya! A sequil! I promice to keep updating this one! And if the chapters are sort, I'M SORRY! Hope you LOVE IT!

* * *


	2. Why Can't Spongebob Do this?

Spongebob looked up from his cereal that he was eating, daydreaming about his wonderful attack. Sometimes he thinks that this might be a bit too much for him, that he can't do this. But he can. He knows he can. So he is going to try his best about killing this person.

He heard a knock at the door, got up quickly with his cereal, and opened it.

"Howdy ya'll!" yelled Sandy, dressed up in her cowboy hat, or as she likes to call it – her cowgirl hat.

Sandy had developed a closer sense to Spongebob. (not the way you think it is. go ahead. keep reading!) She feels as if Spongebob needs to be protected, so she treats him like her child. Spongebob replied back.

"SANDY! I don't need you! I can kill him on my own!" there was an awkward pause. Sandy stared into Spongebob's eyes, Spongebob stared into hers. He could see the raging Sandy inside.

"SPONGEBOB! WHO ARE YOU GOING TO KILL!?" she yelled, her eyes bulging out with fear and anger, her teeth clenched, her hands in tight fists.

"_Just the person who killed my poor Gary!"_ he responded. He looked up at Sandy, then down at his shoes. He knew this plan wasn't going to work! He just knew it. He kept going back and forth, weather or not he should carry out this plan.

"_You got into trouble for killing other people. And you didn't even have your real brain. But if you kill someone WITH your real brain, you are going to get in bigger trouble._" Sandy said harshly, and Spongebob stared innocently at her. This plan was not going to happen…and Spongebob just knew it. Sandy walked in the house, and sat down on the couch. She tried her best to calm down. She really did.

"Now, Spongebob," she said, eyes more calm now, hands still in a ball, but not as tight. Her teeth weren't clenched anymore, but she kept her teeth close – to – shut, like she was keeping something from bad going out of her mouth.

"Why do you want to kill this person?" she asked, trying to make eye contact with Spongebob, but he was too busy looking at his shoes.

"LOOK AT ME!" she yelled at him, fists beginning to get tighter once again. Spongebob raised his head slowly, and looked at Sandy in the eyes.

"Now tell me – why do you want to kill this person?" and Spongebob went on a big speech.

"Because, Sandy. I do. He killed my Gary. He made me kill other people! Well – he made me think that I killed other people. Instead of killing them, I did worse. I locked them up in a tiny room _without a bathroom!_" and he started to cry. "He thought other people deserved to be killed. So he should deserve to be killed also," he said. This was the first time that Sandy had seen Spongebob that…well…er…smart. She looked at him, and she was about to cry. She couldn't stand this anymore! She broke eye contact.

"Well, Spongebob – you can't kill him," said Sandy. "You can't do this!" she yelled. "You know why?" she asked.

"WHY SANDY? Why can't I kill someone who killed me deep down inside?! WHY? Is it because I am too _stupid_? Is that it?! That I am too dumb to go and kill someone?"

"No – no Spongebob."

"Then WHY?"

"You can't kill him because…

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Short chapter Funny part

"You can't kill him because I would _never_ let you kill someone _alone_ like that! I mean really! What friend would I be if I let you kill someone alone?" she smiled.

Spongebob's grin went from upside down to right side up and ear to ear. "Sandy! You're going to help me kill him?!" Sandy nodded, and looked at the clock.

"Let's try to get this done by tonight…" she said, and opened the mysterious door leading to…

Spongebob's kitchen.


End file.
